Rome Alone
"Rome Alone" is an episode in the The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba end up in a Roman Colosseum, where Simba is chosen to fight Claudius, another lion. Plot "Rome Alone" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, Pumbaa, a warthog, and Simba, a lion. At the start of the episode, Timon and Pumbaa arrive at the stadium of Rome, Italy, believing that they're in some other countries. Then the Emperor Colliseum Quintus forces to feed Timon and Pumbaa to the lion, which Pumbaa believes that he gets to feed the lion. Then Timon tells Pumbaa the truth and the two try to escape the stadium. The lion catches Timon and Pumbaa and it turns out to be Simba. Timon tells Simba to eat Pumbaa first, but Simba won't do it since the three are friends. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba are about to leave the stadium, but Quint forces Simba to eat Timon and Pumbaa and Simba refuses. The emperor tells Simba that if he doesn't eat Timon and Pumbaa, the lion will have to fight Claudius, a lion who has never lost a fight. Timon then gets idea and whispers in Simba's ear. Timon and Pumbaa are in a bowl begging Simba to not eat them, but Simba does so anyway. Timon and Pumbaa fight inside Simba's mouth while Quint is suspicious. Then, Timon makes Pumbaa's gas come out and Simba spits the two out. The three then escape the stadium and use chariots while Quint chases them by using a horse. After they got rid of Quint, the chariot runs into a wall and catches on fire. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba now try to find a way out of Rome, but then Quint catches Simba and Timon and Pumbaa have to find a way to make Simba escape. At night, Timon and Pumbaa go to Claudius' cage to keep him up all night. The two put a thorn on one of Claudius' paws and after taking the thorn out, they ask the lion to repay them. Timon asks Claudius for a fire skateboard and then Timon and Pumbaa concentrate on their main plan again. Timon and Pumbaa take a plate of salad. They put the salad in Claudius' mouth, put tape in his eyes, and take a picture of him. Timon tells the lion that if he fights Simba, he and Pumbaa are going to show the people the picture and they will think Claudius is a vegetarian. Claudius then gives Timon and Pumbaa a picture of the two at the Hakuna Matata Convention in Orlando, Florida. Timon and Pumbaa now try to rip Claudius' teeth out, but it doesn't work. Claudius then kicks the two out. The next day, Simba and Claudius are about to fight, but then Claudius goes to sleep. Quint tries to attack Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba, but accidentally hits and breaks one of the poles, which makes the whole stadium break apart. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba escape the stadium and Timon puts a sign on the ground. Trivia *The title of this episode is a play off of the words "Roam Alone"; To wander alone. *The title is also a play off of the 1990 movie "Home Alone." *This is the only episode in the series in which Simba had a human confrontation, with his adversary being Quint-eous Video Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media